danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo Owada
Mondo Oowada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title 'Super High-School Level Autist '(超高校級の「暴走族」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Bōsōzoku"). He was the second leader of Crazy Diamonds, Japan’s fiercest and largest motorcycle gang. He killed Fujisaki in the boy's changing room in a fit of rage and later was executed after being found out in the trial. Appearance Oowada's appearance is that of a typical gangster. He has a fierce face and his hair is styled in a brown pompadour. He wears a long black coat with a white shirt underneath. He also wears a loose pair of school pants and a decorated belt. Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Oowada is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude individual. He can be easily provoked by others, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. Just like Fujisaki, he has a huge complex about being seen as weak, causing him to constantly repeat in his mind that he is strong. This complex stems from the fact that the gang members tend to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya Oowada, the previous leader of Crazy Diamonds. Oowada states that he tends to be very nervous around the girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scaring them away, at least 10 of them. He also has a soft spot for dogs, since he has had one named Chuck in the past. His final Free Time sequence reveals his insecurity about his future. He believes that the only choice for him after high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter, since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them. History Pre-Despair Incident Before Mondo Oowada was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds, he was second in command to his brother, Daiya Oowada whom he revered and respected greatly. He called him the "best gang leader in Japan" and it was because of him that Mondo initially joined the gang. Intimidated by his brother's great charisma and success, and wanting to prove to himself that he was not inferior to him, Oowada challenged his brother to a street race the night of latter's retirement as leader. During the race Mondo became too reckless and found himself in the way of a truck. He was pushed out of the way by his brother just as the truck came racing forward and, as a consequence, Daiya was hit in lieu of Mondo and died asking him to promise to keep the gang together. High School Life of Mutual Killing Execution : ''Main Article: Motorcycle Death Cage Relationships Daiya Oowada Oowada had a great respect for his older brother, Daiya whom he referred as "Aniki", a term of respect within Japanese gangs. "Aniki" can also be translated as "big brother". Oowada quotes him sometimes, saying that a real man keeps his promises. However, Oowada became intimidated by his brother's charisma and success, leading him to challenge Daiya to a motorbike race. His wish of proving himself to be strong eventually lead to his brother's death while trying to save Oowada. Kiyotaka Ishimaru A very strong relationship that he had was with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. At first, their personalities conflicted - delinquent vs. rule enforcer. Later, they had a competition to see who was stronger. The competition was to see who can stay longer in a sauna room. Being so confident, Oowada even went in with his clothes on. The next morning, they seemed to have a very close bond, calling each other "Kyoudai" (brother). It is still unknown who the winner was. After Oowada is executed, Ishimaru became depressed and later asked Alter Ego whether if Fujisaki would forgive Oowada for killing him and with Alter Ego's advice and strength of words, he turned into a mix of Oowada and himself, hence proving their extreme bond. Chihiro Fujisaki Oowada showed a protective side to Chihiro Fujisaki, better seen during the incident with Togami in the library. The next day, he accidently shouted and caused Fujisaki to cry. Oowada immediately apologizes and promises not to shout again. Upon being able to make Fujisaki smile and receiving thanks, Oowada was slightly embarrassed. In hopes of gaining strength, Fujisaki would later ask Oowada to train with him, revealing that he was male and wanting to change from being weak to strong. Oowada, feeling jealousy of Chihiro's inner strength, kills him in blind rage, with the use of a dumbbell. Oowada immediately regrets his actions and attempts to make it up to Fujisaki by keeping his secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene. Oowada later allows himself to be executed by Monobear after being discovered as the culprit, feeling he must atone for the murder. Quotes *"Y...you fucker... don't overdo it... if this joke doesn't stop right now, I will...--" *"Oy, don't go silent now...?!" *"I got you, you fucker!! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I'm going to crush you like a fly!!" *"I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way..." Trivia *The name of Oowada's gang is most likely a reference to Josuke Higashikata's (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) stand 'Crazy Diamond'. **Oowada's hairstyle, clothing, and Berserk Button, are likely to be references to Josuke Higashikata as well. *During a free-time event, Naegi learns that Oowada loves all types of dogs, and at one time had a Maltese named Chuck. *The secret which Mondo was afraid of, as later revealed by Monobear, is that Mondo caused the death of his older brother. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:True Villian